The Cross
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: una explosión, quemaduras y el delirio. ¿Qué no tenía derecho a una elección correcta? Aquellos que corren pistola en mano y su cruz a cuestas, no la tienen. Mello centric.


_Hola!_

_... no me pregunte qué es esto, son las cuatro de la mañana y esto fue una inspiración repentina -.-_

_necesita un par de aclaraciones: sucede después de la explosión que Mello provocó en el cuartel de la mafia, y NO es un MattxMello por razones que no entiendo del todo..._

_...es un tributo a Mello, podría decirse._

_y sí, es muy extraño..._

_...bueno..._

_**DISC: **Mello no me pertenece, sólo este delirio por culpa del trasnoche -.-_

_...bueno, fic!_

_ahh, sí..._

_una pequeña recomendación musical... la verdad, es que el fic queda el doble de enfermo si se lo lee con música..._

_...bueno..._

_es **The Cross **del grupo **Whitin Temptation**_

_**Link: **_http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=p_juZ-OkV8I (ya saben, sin espacios)

**

* * *

**

**The Cross**

**o  
o+o  
o  
o  
**

La fiebre y los delirios le cegaban. El mundo era borroso, surrealista. Sus recuerdos, confusos y erróneos. Nada era nítido, e incluso rió de forma extraña al intentar observar las palmas de sus manos, cuero derretido adhiriéndose a su cuerpo semicalcinado. Y dolor, dolor en el rostro, en el cuerpo, y la jaqueca inexplicable.

Miró hacia el cielo, un informe vacío opalino, vagas sombras aquí y allá. "Jinetes del Apocalipsis" apareció en su mente, referencias bíblicas de sus lecturas de infancia, probablemente, sin embargo, buitres o algo peor. No, no estaba en una de esas películas western que gustaba de ver en su infancia, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba en el desierto. Pero la ciudad puede llegar a ser un desierto, si te lo propones, sobre todo si te hallas solo. Y él se hallaba solo, según creía, porque las sombras indistintas a ambos lados eran sombras y fantasmas del delirio, pasaban raudas a su lado y desaparecían. Se preguntó dónde irían. Descubrió que no le interesaba.

Y la jaqueca, esa condición inusual que le mantenía pegado a aquella superficie dura sobre la que estaba recostado. Pero si estaba recostado, era imposible que estuviese avanzando. Y al ver hacia arriba, ¿Qué veía? No hay respuesta, quizá después de todo sí esté de pie y avanzando, y la superficie dura es irreal, así como los fantasmas y las sombras que colman su sueño. O pesadilla, no debía cerrarse a la opción.

Ruidos sordos e inconfundibles en sus tímpanos le hablan de confusión y horror, gritos inhumanos y rugido de llamas, detonaciones inclementes y palabras de compasión. Compasión hacia su persona y su suerte. Por parte de una de aquellas raudas sombras que colman su infinito vagar que no es vagar y sedentarismo que no es sedentarismo.

Se tantea el pecho, quiere sentir algo real que no sea la dureza que hay en su espalda y los blasfemos susurros de las sombras, a las cuales los humanos sensatos temen. De más está decir que él no es sensato. Metal caliente, al rojo, dolor también en su mano, un solo dolor, el suyo. Sufrimiento es su cruz, mas él no es un Mesías. No, no lo es, pero sí arrastra una cruz. Una cruz con rostro, voz compasiva y los lascivos susurros de las sombras. Quiere gritar, pero algo sella sus labios. El delirio, la jaqueca, quien sabe. Su aliento se agota, así como su conciencia, pero él les dice, con el pensamiento grita, que él no necesita cargar con sus cruces, tiene la suya propia. Pero las siluetas del delirio insisten, y la carga se hace pesada. Familias, familias y huérfanos. Y él, él es un huérfano.

La cruz en su pecho, metal al rojo que calcina la piel. Pero ya no hay cabida al dolor. Las cuentas resbalan una por una entre sus dedos, murmura ahora que su boca no está seca por culpa de las inclementes e inexistentes arenas del desierto de su memoria. Lasciva, blasfema le parece esa oración en aquella hora de sombras, pero las indistintas siluetas se emborronan y se alejan a ese lugar que no le interesa saber. Pero pronto las acompañará.

Personas, miles de personas le arrastran también al abismo. Pero él continuaba rezando, aún sabiendo que no sería escuchado. Él no era el Mesías, pero moriría como tal, rogando, rogando, rogando, humillado, vencido, sin carga en la pistola y un vaso vacío roto en el piso. Final. Al fin, las sombras se desvanecen junto con su escasa cordura, se la han llevado lejos a ese lugar el cual no le interesa. Da igual, la odiaba. La odiaba igual que a sí mismo.

Y así le encontró, susurrando lascivamente, rogando, derrotado y humillado, cargando con aquella cruz.

-...líbranos del pecado, amén…- dijo, antes de desvanecerse finalmente, cuero deshaciéndose, mano calcinada por el metal incandescente, quemaduras, dolor y delirio. Y la cruz con la que cargará hasta el final de sus días, hasta que las sombras vuelvan con sus susurros y lo lleven al lugar que no le interesa en realidad.

**o  
o+o  
o  
o**

* * *

_... y bueno..._

_por lejos, lo más extraño que he escrito en mi vida o_o_

_y sí... el que aparece al final es Matt cuando lo encuentra luego de la explosión_

_...bueno, comentaros, cartas bomba, antrax, ya saben, por la vía habitual XD_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
